


Two for Two

by RinAsami



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAsami/pseuds/RinAsami
Summary: Mika is wrought with frustration. Though she lives with five incubi demons, she never imagined she'd develop feelings for more than one of them. She promised herself she'd choose, but how? More importantly, who said she must choose in the first place?





	Two for Two

 

* * *

 

Mika paced, wringing her hands as she refused to meet the eyes boring into her as she stalled.

“I-I can’t…” she began with a stutter. “I told myself I had to choose, that I couldn’t bear to let you two suffer as you’ve been these past months.”

Pausing, Mika ran her shaky hands over her face. She couldn’t believe she was about to say this. A prayer escaped her lips in murmur thanking the gods that James had put a block on her mind the last few day so she could decide in private.

Erik and Damien glanced to one another before Mika cleared her throat, gaining their attention.

“I’ve tasted both of your lips and…I’m sorry but…I can’t bring myself to decide.” Her fingers ran through her dark hair. Taking a deep breath, she twisted a strand between her fingers. “No—that’s a lie. It’s that I _won’t_ decide.” She locked eyes with Erik first, then Damien. Neither demon gave anything away in their serene expressions.

After a moment of silence, Erik was the first to speak.

“Princess, do forgive me, but…I believe you are thinking of this in purely human terms. We, incubi, are here to serve your every wish, whim, and desire. Your human norms are making you feel as if you have to choose—not us.”

Mika gasped at his words. She’d never thought about it before, but it was true, not once did _any_ of the brothers hint at choosing only one of them. She bit her lip in thought. It seemed immoral to love more than one person, or in this case, demon. How would anyone be alright with having to _share_ a lover? How would anyone _not_ get jealous?

Damien’s quiet voice broke her train of thought. He stepped forward after Erik nodded, leaving plenty of space so Mika would not feel pressured.

“Erik…is correct. He isn’t just trying to…” Damien chuckled as he struggled to find the right words, “how did Sam put it…’get in your pants.’ He may have been trained in the ways of seduction like a true incubus, but he doesn’t lie to get what he desires. I too feel the same—you need not choose he or I. We can both love you if that’s what you wish.”

Mika put her hand to her chest, surprised at what she was hearing. A blush crept up on her cheeks.

“I-I don’t…understand. How could you both agree to…love me? I mean, if there was another woman I would be upset, jealous even, just thinking I’d have to let you be with another.”

“How, princess?” Erik’s sultry voice sent a warm tingling down her spine. “We’re demons, that’s how. Pleasure demons, incubi, in particular, don’t feel jealousy or competitiveness toward our own kind. It would hinder our purpose—to _please_ another and gain sexual energy from that experience.”

“Yes,” Damien spoke up. “If we were wrought with negative emotions and tendencies like a human we would be locked in conflict instead of fulfilling our needs and those of a mate or mates. Females aren’t as plentiful in the Abyssal Plains as they are on earth—it’s natural to _share_ at times.”

Stepping only feet from her, Erik extended his hand. “Princess, do not be ashamed of what you desire—you will feel no judgment from us regardless your choices. Comes, let us both show you pleasures beyond what you even imagine.”

Mika’s eyes fixated on the hand hovering in the air. Her body was screaming for her to take it, but she felt no enthrallment—the feeling was her own. She squeaked as a timid brush of fingers touched her right elbow. Looking up, she met Damien’s warm, gentle eyes. She hadn’t noticed he’d moved so close. His sweet smile had Mika grinning herself. She wondered how she got so lucky.

Sweeping her fallen hair behind an ear, Mika released the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. Her hand hovered over Erik’s a moment before dropping it into his. Damien took her free hand and caressed her knuckles.

As the demons led her upstairs, panic surged in her mind. She pulled back as they neared her bedroom door.

“I-I, um, I haven’t _done_ anything thing before—I’m a…virgin.” Mika’s cheeks flared to a deep pink. She couldn’t believe she’d just said that out loud—like they couldn’t tell already.

“Do you trust us, sweet princess?” Mika squeezed both their hands and nodded.

Damien tugged her forward so he could reach the doorknob. She inhaled sharply as the bedroom came into view. “Then you know in your heart we won’t harm you. Our enthrallment will make it more pleasurable than sex with a human could ever be. We’ll go slow if you desire, but I would be lying if I said I didn’t want you clinging to us as you screamed our names.”

Mika’s eyes grew wide at Damien’s candor. He was so quiet and laid back; she’d nearly forgotten he was an incubus, a demon that fed on, that craved sexual energy.

Erik took her face in his hands as Damien reluctantly released Mika to lock the door. Smoothing his thumbs down her cheeks, Erik smiled before placing a peck on her forehead.

“My dear, is this truly what you want? Are you sure you want both of us…at the same time?”

Nibbling her bottom lip, Mika nodded. “Yes. But…I don’t see how both can…at the same—”

Erik put a finger to her lips.

“Princess, not to be crude but…you _do_ have _two_ entrances—three technically. With the enthrallment, you’ll be able to enjoy both of us penetrating you. I’ve heard it’s quite the sensation.”

Mika slapped her hands over her mouth. Her voice was muffled but loud enough someone in the next room could hear.

“You mean! In the b—” Erik silenced her words with a reassuring kiss.

Damien continued while his brother kept her mouth occupied. “Don’t be alarmed. It’s not gross or weird or anything. It’s all pleasure, and _that_ is what we do best.” Kisses rained down her neck, making her moan around the tongue prodding her mouth.

Releasing her, Erik gave her room to speak, stepping back. “Soon it will be hard for us to stop. You want this, yes?”

“Yes. I-I want…both of you…in-inside me.” Mika answered as she unfastened the first few buttons on her blouse. She felt the enthrallment almost instantly as another pair of hands took over; Damien slid the fabric down her arms the moment it was free. Closing her eyes, she let the boys handle her, feeling her bra, skirt, and panties disappear—each replaced by a few well-positioned kisses.

Erik removed his clothing in a flash before tending to the bed, arranging the pillows and folding down the duvet. Damien slid an arm under Mika’s knees, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her to the bed. Her lips met his as he stopped before setting her on the soft sheets.

Mika suddenly felt exposed as she met their eyes after each pair raked over her naked body. She instinctively moved to cover herself. Her cheeks down to her chest became rosy pink; she turned her head away in embarrassment.

Damien shed his clothes before crawling up on the bed to take one of her hands. “It’s alright. No need to be shy. We love your body—you’re beautiful. I’m honored you would choose my brother and me to take your innocence.”

The demons’ eyes emitted a golden glow as they enthralled their _prey_ deeper into blissful relaxation. Mika felt her need for the two men grow as the heat pooled in her core. She gasped as Erik took a nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it as Damien did the same to the other. As if they were mirrors of each other, her lovers raked down her body with gentle caresses. She weaved her fingers through each of their red-orange hair as wet mouths traveled closer to her sex. Mika’s heart boomed in her chest while her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head when Damien took the first taste.

Bashfulness became nonexistent as Damien dove deeper into her folds; her legs fell open wider as his hands crept up her thighs. Erik swallowed her cries as his brother inched closer to the second entrance no man had ever touched.

Releasing her lips, Erik soothed her worries as his hand trailed down to stroke over her glistening lips, rubbing her clit for good measure. “Shhh…relax. It’s alright, princess. We must open you _there_ too—our power can make you helpless to our desires, but it won’t shield you from physical pain. Fear and pain are the last things we want you feeling as we enter you.

Damien nodded to his brother, smiling as he read Erik’s mind. The other incubus was more than ready to claim his prize; he let Damien move up to kiss her once more before gathering her into his arms. Mika looked confused at first only to realize Damien was simply settling himself in the center of the bed. Erik positioned her on top, her back to his brother’s chest. Damien’s strong arms stroked her sides and uttered sweet words into her ear as Erik rose to get lube.

Mika’s eyes widened at the girth Erik displayed shamelessly as he worked the slickness into his dick. Reaching over, he did the same to his brother’s since his arms were otherwise occupied with two supple breasts.

“My sweet,” Erik’s voice was soft and sultry as he crawled between Mika’s legs, “I will enter you first to get you used to my size before Damien enters you from behind. Both openings at once would be much too harsh if you have a hymen that needs to be breached.”

Damien sensed the uneasiness in her body as Erik’s explanation seemed to do more harm than good and spoke up.

“Though I can’t read your mind at the moment, I can feel your trembling. Erik is skilled in all the ways of making love; he will be gentler than I, despite his size. Just…breath…relax…” Mika felt her energy drain as they fed with more reassuring kisses. Closing her eyes and resting her head on Damien’s shoulder, she forced herself not to tense as Erik’s tip touched her inner lips.

Caging her with his arms, he slid into the wetness. Hearing Erik moan caused Mika to emit the same, spreading her legs wider. Hands and lips were peppering the side of her neck and chest. Groaning, she wrapped her arms around the demon inside her; it hurt, but the feelings of need and love overshadowed any pain she felt as he continued to push.

Mika nuzzled into Erik’s chest as he sheathed himself and withdrew just as slowly as he’d entered. Lust with a bit of magic soon took over; she was enjoying every sensation his cock made as it touched her insides.

“Mmm…Erik…” Mika moaned as her fingers drew red lines on the muscular back above. Her hips were meeting his thrusts as he moved faster.

Both demons sucked and kissed at every patch of skin they could reach. Damien stilled her momentarily to line himself up with Erik’s help.

“Gah!” Mika shrieked out of surprise more than pain as Damien slid himself inside. Relaxed and under enthrallment, she felt every inch of his cock work its way up her narrow passage without an ounce of discomfort. “So…full…” she said with a groan. Intense pleasure racked her body as the two demons took hold of her hips and pushed opposite of one another.

Uncaring of how she sounded, Mika let the curses and babbling flow out of her mouth as she was thoroughly fucked. Damien sucked welts on her shoulder and neck as Erik did the same on her chest. Feeling bold, she grabbed a fistful of Erik’s hair and pulled him to her mouth, squeezing him inside. Both demons moaned as she teased them to the brink of exploding.

“Mika…I…can’t…” Damien uttered breathlessly.

“Yes, sweetheart…I too am…ugh…” Erik closed his eyes to control himself as he angled his cock upward.

Mika grabbed onto his shoulders for balance as Erik snapped his hips harder and faster. A groan became a scream as he hit her blessed g-spot. “Erik!!! Oh, God…Damien!” Grinning, Erik continued to press inside her deeper as she clawed and bucked underneath him. Damien assisted with pinches to her nipples as he too snapped his hips forward as hard as possible.

Mika was in a daze as she came down from her high. It sounded as if her lovers were far away as they cried out her name. She felt a warmth bloom from within while the boys’ grip on her body became tighter. All three collapsed on one another, breathing heavily as beads of sweat rolled off their bodies.

Cuddling into a pillow, Mika smiled sweetly as Damien tended to the mess between her legs. Playing with his hair, she sighed happily. “Thank you.”

Erik came around the bed with a glass of water. Taking it, she thanked him as well.

“No need to thank us, princess. We enjoyed ourselves and are quite full.” Erik swept the stray hairs out of her face taking some happy tears with them. “ _Thank you_ for the privilege, my dear.”

Damien set the damp cloth aside and slid back under the covers beside Mika. “It was wonderful, and I am grateful as always. But, more importantly, are you alright? Do you hurt anywhere? Do you need any—”

Turning over and putting a finger to his lips, Mika giggled. “Damien, you worry too much.” She moved up from her pillow to kiss his nose before taking Erik’s hand to have him lay behind her. “I love you both so much. I am perfect—beyond perfect actually. You were so caring and gentle; I never imagined my first time would be with two…men but now that it’s happened I could not have pictured it any more spectacular.”

She kissed Damien deeply before turning and kissing Erik with the same passion. Taking both of their hands, she settled a palm on each breast. An unexpected yawn made her chuckle. “Oh! Sorry! I’m just so relaxed I could cuddle up right here with you two forever.”

A mischievous snicker had Mika cocking an eyebrow. She turned to Damien, but he would say nothing about his brother’s thoughts.

Running his finger’s through her hair, Erik grinned, showing all his teeth. “Princess, I hope you know that we aren’t finished yet. Damien has yet to deflower you, and I have not had the pleasure of your backside.”

Mika’s eyes went wide. How would they be ready again so quickly? “Umm…already…again…”

Damien kissed her cheek. “Well, we are incubi. But don’t worry…” He glanced at Erik. “we’ll give you time to recover—say…ten minutes?”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, guys, this is my new game obsession!
> 
> If you haven't checked out the visual novels "Seduce Me the Otome" (it's free to play) and "Seduce Me 2: The Demon Wars" you are seriously missing out! The multi-choice and the multi-ending stories are addictive and the soundtracks are amazing! The voice actors are heavenly to listen to as well! I literally downloaded most of developer's ([Michaela Laws](https://vamichaelalaws.itch.io/)) other games the same day I finished one arc of "Seduce Me."
> 
> Anyway, the games are about a girl that moves in with five incubi demons. So, of course, I had to write a gangbang fanfic! Ok, maybe not orgy-style but you get my drift. <3
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> Sign up for my newsletter at [seramaddingly.com](http://www.seramaddingly.com)


End file.
